1962 in film
1962 in film Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1962_in_film&action=edit&section=1 edit *May - The Golden Horse Film Festival and Awards are officially founded by the Taiwanese government. *September 7 - Filming of Sergei Bondarchuk's War and Peace begins and will continue for another 5 years. *October 5 - Dr. No launches the James Bond film series, the second longest-running motion picture franchise of all time (next to Godzilla), running 50 years. It also launched the film career ofSean Connery. Films released Lawrence of Arabia The Exterminating Angel Vivre sa vie The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance The Trial What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? Ivan's Childhood To Kill a Mockingbird The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner The Manchurian Candidate Cléo de 5 à 7 O Pagador de Promessas Dr. No Kid Galahad Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1962_in_film&action=edit&section=6 edit *January 5 - Suzy Amis, actress *January 17 - Jim Carrey, Canadian actor and comedian *February 5 - Jennifer Jason Leigh, actress *February 17 - Lou Diamond Phillips, actor *February 27 - Adam Baldwin, actor *March 10- Jasmine Guy, actress, singer, dancer, and director *March 18 - Thomas Ian Griffith, actor *March 20 - Stephen Sommers, director *March 21 - Matthew Broderick, actor *May 12 - Emilio Estevez, actor *June 13 - Ally Sheedy, actress *June 27 - Tony Leung, actor *July 3 - Tom Cruise, actor *July 13 – Tom Kenny, American actor, voice actor, singer and comedian *July 19 - Anthony Edwards, actor *August 13 - John Slattery, actor *August 16 - Steve Carell, actor, comedian, voice artist, producer, writer, director *September 11 - Elizabeth Daily, actress **Kristy McNichol, actress *September 17 - Baz Luhrmann, Australian director *October 1 - Esai Morales, actor *October 11 - Joan Cusack, actress, sister of actor John Cusack *October 12 - Deborah Foreman, actress *October 13 - Kelly Preston, actress *October 26 - Cary Elwes, actor *November 11 - Demi Moore, actress *November 19 - Jodie Foster, actress and director *December 22 - Ralph Fiennes, English actor Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1962_in_film&action=edit&section=7 edit *January 13 - Ernie Kovacs, 42, American comedian, actor, North to Alaska, Bell, Book and Candle, Our Man in Havana *January 28 - Hermann Wlach, 77, Austrian actor *April 10 - Michael Curtiz, 75, Hungarian-born director, Casablanca, The Adventures of Robin Hood, White Christmas, Mildred Pierce, King Creole, We're No Angels, The Jazz Singer, Life with Father, Night and Day *April 17 - Louise Fazenda, 66, American actress, Hearts and Flowers, The Red Mill, The Old Maid, Down on the Farm, Alice in Wonderland, No, No, Nanette, Tillie's Punctured Romance *May 14 - Florence Auer, 82, American actress, The Bishop's Wife, Eradicating Aunty, Over the Hill to the Poorhouse, The Fight for Freedom, Blonde Dynamite, That Forsyte Woman, Lady of Burlesque *June 19 - Frank Borzage, 69, American director, actor, A Farewell to Arms, 7th Heaven, Stage Door Canteen, Three Comrades, Get-Rich-Quick Wallingford *June 24 - Lucile Watson, 83, Canadian actress, Waterloo Bridge, Made for Each Other, Song of the South, Watch on the Rhine, Little Women, The Thin Man Goes Home, The Women *July 2 - Valeska Suratt, 80, American stage and screen actress, The Immigrant *August 5 - Marilyn Monroe, 36, American actress, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, How to Marry a Millionaire, Some Like It Hot, The Misfits, The Seven Year Itch, There's No Business Like Show Business, Monkey Business *August 23 - Hoot Gibson, 70, American actor, Action, The Horse Soldiers, The Hard Hombre, Ocean's 11 *October 6 - Tod Browning, 82, American director, Dracula, Freaks, The Unknown, London After Midnight, Outside the Law, Intolerance *October 26 - Louise Beavers, 60, American actress, Holiday Inn, The Jackie Robinson Story, Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House, The Facts of Life, My Blue Heaven, Du Barry Was a Lady, The Big Street, Imitation of Life *December 15 - Charles Laughton, 63, British actor, Spartacus, Witness for the Prosecution, Mutiny on the Bounty, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Jamaica Inn, I, Claudius, Ruggles of Red Gap, The Barretts of Wimpole Street *December 17 - Thomas Mitchell, 70, American actor *December 28 - Kathleen Clifford, 75, American actress, When the Clouds Roll By, Richard the Lion-Hearted Film debutshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1962_in_film&action=edit&section=8 edit *Bernardo Bertolucci(director) - The Grim Reaper *Jackie Chan - Big and Little Wong Tin Bar *Julie Christie - Crooks Anonymous *Robert Duvall - To Kill a Mockingbird *Sally Field - Moon Pilot *John Hurt - Young and Willing *Ian McShane - Young and Willing *Sarah Miles - Term of Trial *Sydney Pollack(actor) - War Hunt *George A. Romero(director) - Expostulations *Tom Skerritt - War Hunt *Terence Stamp - Term of Trial *Lesley Ann Warren - The Chapman Report